Diskussion:USS Copernicus (NCC-640)
Diese Neuanlage eines zuvor gelöschten Artikels (Forum:AZL USS Copernicus) macht keinen Sinn. Die Sichtbarkeit der Registriernummer auf einem in TNG genutzten Modell ist keine "kanonische" Aussage über die Registriernummer eines Schiffes aus dem 23. Jahrhundert. Im Prinzip braucht es immer noch eine "produktionsinterne Quelle", um die TNG-Information mit dem ST4-Schiff zu verbinden, und der Artikel steht jetzt nicht besser da als zum Zeitpunkt der Löschung. Also, entweder wieder löschen, oder wenigstens den vorher gelöschten Artikel wiederherstellen wenn ihr jetzt merkt, dass die Löschung unsinnig war! -- 91.48.252.169 19:08, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :verstehe ich nicht. wir wissen aus mit welcher Registriernummer dieses Schiff beschriftet war. Aus einem Interview mit Jeff Mann wissen wir wie das Schiff benannt war: We had an incident in the beginning of the film, where we needed a Reliant-class, so we put a new paint job on the old Reliant model, changed a small shuttle called the Grissom to the Copernicus and we added a back half to the shuttlecraft that Scotty flew around in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. :jedenfalls laut der ma/en. :oder hab ich was falsch verstanden? - 19:54, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Im November 2007 war bereits aus "produktionsinternen Quellen" bekannt, dass das Schiff aus ST4 mit "Copernicus" beschriftet war. Das war euch damals nicht genug und ihr habt den Artikel gelöscht. Was hat sich in der Zwischenzeit mit der "kanonischen Quelle" ST4 geändert? Nichts - also kann sich auch nicht die Begründung für die damalige Löschung in Luft aufgelöst haben. Höchstens eure Meinung bezüglich der Richtigkeit der damaligen Begründung. Was sich geändert hat, ist die Sichtbarkeit einer "Schlampigkeit" bei der Produktion von TNG. Die Tatsache, dass dort der Name Copernicus auf dem Oberth-Modell zu lesen war, bedeutet aber erst einmal nichts für das in ST4 zu sehende Schiff - zumindest nicht "kanonisch", denn es handelt sich ja "kanonisch" um zwei verschiedene Schiffe 100 Jahre auseinander. Erst wenn man die "Produktionsinformation" hinzuzieht, die besagt, dass ST4 die letzte vorherige Nutzung dieses Modells war, ergibt sich ein schlüssiges Bild - aber das ist dann ja wieder eine "produktionsinterne Quelle", die ihr zum Zeitpunkt der letzten Löschung noch nicht nutzen wolltet. -- 91.48.252.169 20:20, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Das Problem war nie, dass die Aussage allein nicht gültig ist, sondern dass wir sie nicht verifizieren konnten. Das ist wie mit Bildschirmtexten, die nicht lesbar sind, aber trotzdem voll kanonisch sind, wenn wir aus reinen Produktionsquellen den Text haben. In diesem Fall stand bis jetzt nur eine Behauptung im Raum, die einer anderen Quelle (der Star Trek Enzyklopädie) widersprach und nicht verifiziert werden konnten. Durch können wir jetzt verifizieren, dass die Aufschrift tatsächlich so auf dem Modell stand. Analoge Fälle sind zum Beispiel Schiffsmodelle, deren Beschriftung wird durch Fotos des Modells kennen, nur das hier die Fotos zufällig auch selbst kanonisches Bildmaterial sind.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:45, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :oh, für mich sah es wohl seinerzeit so aus, als hätte das Schiff jemand produktionsintern behauptet das Schiff würde so heißen. Ãber da hat ja jemand produktionsintern bestätigt, das es sogar so beschriftet war. Da hätte Bravomike etwas mehr ins Detail gehen sollen. Ich zumindest bin jetzt anderer Meinung-- 20:59, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also seid ihr euch jetzt einig, dass die Löschung damals falsch war. Dann wäre es doch eine schöne Sache, wenn der damalige Artikel einfach wiederhergestellt würde, anstatt so zu tun, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. -- 91.48.252.169 21:13, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :hier ist die letzte version befor Bravo den Löschantrag gestellt hatte (2007 Nov. 28 um 18:36 Uhr) -- 21:18, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Mein Fehler, das kam dadurch zustande, dass der alte Artikel unter USS Copernicus lag und da habe ich jetzt eine Begriffsklärung eingerichtet. Deswegen kam ich nicht auf die Idee, den Artikel dort wiederherzustellen und dann hierher zu verschieben.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 06:54, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Der unterschied war jetzt aber auch marginal. ich werd das backup mal löschen -- 13:23, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC)